Psychic Friendship
by YazminHopexX
Summary: A girl named Yurisa has arrived in Domino City and befriends with Yugi and the gang, having lots of adventures together. There's a few interesting things about her. She's psychic and is the owner of a Millennium Item. Although this might cause some problems for her. YugixOC. (Chapters 1 and 2 corrected)
1. A new student

**Hello! Well, I decided to change some things about these chapters cause I felt like something is missing and it had lots of mistakes, so I corrected them and added a few things. **

* * *

><p>It was a very normal day for the students of the school of Domino High, where a tricolor haired boy named Yugi was playing card games with his friends, Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu in the classroom 1-B. Everyone knew about the arrival of a new girl in the School so they were curious about her.<p>

"So, guys, I've heard some rumors that this girl is not… _normal, _if you know what I mean". Anzu said while her friends were looking at her with confused looks on their faces, well, except Yugi. He was aware of what Anzu was talking about.

"Huh..? What do you mean Anzu? Is she a person from another galaxy or something?" Honda replied, causing Yugi to laugh a bit.

"No, Honda is not that, you see; the principal told us that she has some special ability" Yugi explained, however, he wasn't sure of what ability the principal was talking about, so he couldn't say more details to his friends.

"Special ability huh..? Maybe she is a videogame's character!" Jounouchi said next, Anzu smacked him on the back of his head, he seemed like he didn't understand anything.

"What is the point in telling you this?... You don't get it at all." She said, with an irritated tone in her voice. At that moment, the teacher arrived to the classroom and all the students got up to greet him.

"Good Morning students, well, as you must know, today we are having a new student among us, so I want you to say hello to her and make her feel comfortable here." Then with that, the teacher made a gesture to the girl who was standing outside, indicating that she can enter to introduce herself.

"Uhh… good morning! I'm Yurisa Obinata; vicepresident of the Kaiba Corp… I hope I can get along with all of you." She said with a big smile on her face, her green jade eyes shone brightly.

When she mentioned that she was the Vicepresident of a huge company, Jounouchi in the middle on drinking water, started to cough; an anime style sweat drop appeared on everyone's heads and Anzu buried her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"Katsuya! Please, behave!... anyways, Ms Obinata, can you please sit down behind Mr Muto?" The teacher continued, pointing at the tricolor haired boy so for Yurisa to sit down in the correct place. She looked at Yugi and gave him a smile.

"Hello partner." She chuckled.

"Hi Yurisa, My name's Yugi."

"Well, is very nice to meet you, I have a feeling that we are gonna be very good friends!" Yurisa cheered, almost bouncing on her seat when the teacher yelled.

"Miss Obinata, please pay attention!" Yurisa sank in her seat and listened to the teacher, glancing at Jounouchi who recovered from his cough attack.

_We can talk later… _She wrote that in a piece of paper and passed it to Yugi, who nodded happily.

**Yurisa's POV**

I entered in a new school, it had a nice atmosphere, I felt like I could make lots of friends, and… I was right. I've met a boy named Yugi, he is nice and very cute. However, I thought I heard a strange voice in his head talking. It wasn't Yugi's I was sure, then… Is there another presence on Yugi's mind that maybe he didn't notice? Oh well, I shouldn't care too much about that.

After school, Yugi and I were walking back home when 2 boys ran over to us, shouting Yugi's name. One had blonde hair and the other boy's was brown.

"Hey Yugi, you haven't presented to us the new girl." The blonde guy said, smiling casually, his intentions in his mind were not good. What does he want?

"Oh Right! Sorry, maybe I was a little excited to have a new friend" Yugi said, laughing nerviously.

I´m not here more than one day and he considers me as a friend… AWESOME!

"Yurisa, these are my friends Jounouchi and Honda, guys; she is Yurisa." Yugi introduced me to them.

"I thought I've said my name in class but is nice to meet you too!... wait, I've seen a girl with short Brown hair, talking to you… Is she your friend?" I asked very curious.

"Yes! her name is-" Yugi began to say but he was interrupted by me.

"Anzu. Am I right?"

"How do you know?" Jounouchi said very surprised at my ability in reading minds.

"I´m psychic… Is very strange, huh?" I said while grinning.

"Indeed… Hey! Maybe that was what the principal meant when he said you have a special _ability._" Yugi said. The principal told our classroom about that?... Hmmm, I seriously hope that he won't say nothing about other secrets I have.

"Oh? You're right! But… We thought you were from another planet or something." Jounouchi said and I rolled my eyes. Hey… Is that what I think it is…?

Something caught my attention in Yugi's body. His pyramid shaped pendant, could it be that he was selected by those items too? For a minute I wanted to ask him about it, and I did so. What was the harm in doing that?

"That thing is the Millennium Puzzle right? Your pyramid pendant." I finally asked, pointing at the gold thing. Yugi looked at me confused but then his gaze was on his Puzzle, he answered my question.

"Huh? Yes it is, is one of the 8 Millennium Items… how do you know that?" He retorted with a question and his friend Honda continued.

"Was it because you used your psychic ability?" I glared at him and replied.

"No… is because I have a Millennium Item too." I said, showing my barrette. "My father gave it to me for my 5th birthday" I finished, putting it in my hair again.

"You are a very interesting girl." Jounouchi said. I chuckled, then I checked my watch and realized that it was pretty late, I had to go back home.

"Thanks! well it's late and Kaiba is going to be mad at me if I don't arrive soon, so, Bye" I said while running as fast as I could. I hope Kaiba won't yell at me for being late.

**Normal POV**

"Huh? Did she say that Kaiba is going to be mad at her if she doesn't arrive?" Honda asked.

Jounouchi replied with another question. "Is she living with Kaiba?"

"Yes, you should remember that she's the Vicepresident of his company. And I have a feeling that we are going to be best friends with her." Yugi said, then he said goodbye to Jounouchi and Honda and headed to his house.

Yurisa arrived at the Kaiba Corporation building, she promised Kaiba to talk to him that day. She opened the door where Kaiba's office was. He was acting pretty strange lately, maybe was because the duel he had with Yugi.

"You finally arrived Yurisa." He said while she stepped inside his office, he was standing in front of his desk, looking at her deeply.

"You know, you deserved that Yugi defeated you." Yurisa said all of the sudden, she couldn't help it. She wanted to say those words which are totally true, Kaiba deserved to hear them.

"What?! When did I ask your opinion about that? I was planning to have a peaceful conversation with you but, you want to argue instead, right?" He replied, the tone of his voice was getting angry.

**Yurisa's POV **

Kaiba stared at me like he was going to kill me for what I've said, but the truth is that. He deserves all the things that happened to him. And more.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, see ya :D<strong>


	2. Meeting the enemy

**I'm going to continue editing these chapters, maybe even changing them totally. I hope it will get better. **

* * *

><p><strong>Yurisa's POV<strong>

I stared deeply in Kaiba's eyes while getting ready to make him come into reality.

"I want to argue if you don't mind… what was your objective hurting Yugi's grandpa?" I said, the tone of my voice didn't sound angry at all. He replied.

"I didn't want to hurt him, but you know that he had one blue eyes-" Suddenly he was interrupted by me, still glaring at him and try my best to not lose my temper in front of him.

"So?! Did you know that it was his treasure?" I just couldn't believe that his behavior has drastically changed since the first time I met him. He continued talking, to my annoyance.

"Looks like I care? Cards don't signify nothing, only power."

"But it seems like your "power" didn´t help you, cause Yugi had another thing. He has Friends and they believed in him, with their heart." I retorted, crossing my arms, I just whished that I should had turned around and left, so I couldn't hear what he said next.

"Friends just are a waste of time, I rule a huge company, I don't have time for going out with friends."

I can't believe what he had said, he doesn't need any friends… so what am I? I realized right now that for him I´m only the vicepresident for the Kaiba Corp, Nothing else. And I thought we were Friends, but I was wrong.

"I see… Your arrogance is bigger than before, but I can't fight with it." I said and with that, I started to leave the area and him. I was heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kaiba said, getting even more irritated when I grabbed the doorknob, getting ready to leave. I wanted to see Yugi, and I knew exactly where he lived.

"I´m going to Yugi's house, I'm his friend now." I said, this was a good excuse to leave this uncomfortable conversation, but it seemed like Kaiba didn't agree,

"You're not going anywhere, it´s late and I want you to go to sleep!" He commanded, very intimidating, maybe it could work on a random secretary who could be easily afraid of him but… That was not the case with me.

"In case you haven't noticed… You're not my father! Don't be so possessive over me!" And with that I ran off. He had to shut his mouth up, seriously.

I knew that Kaiba in the inside (very deep) he loves me, and he told me twice. Sometimes he gets very possesive and that irritates me, but… oh well, I can think about it later. I'm walking towards Yugi's house.

When I entered in the game store I saw Yugi's grandpa, I feel now appeased that he feels better, after that incident induced by Kaiba.

"Hi Mr. Muto, I see you feel better now" I greeted him, walking towards the counter. I received a very warm greet in return.

"Hi, Yurisa. I feel like new now, thanks for worry about me"

"I´m so sorry that Kaiba did that to you, and your precious card" I was really mad at Kaiba for doing such horrible things to an adult who doesn't defend himself.

"Don't worry, I hope I'll be able to fix it, by the way… Are you here to see Yugi?" He randomly asked, I was looking at the different variety of cards when I heard his question, I lifted my head and he continued speaking.

"I knew he had a girlfriend but he didn't tell me, Am I right?" He added playfully.

I have no idea why I blushed when he said that, Yugi is a very nice boy but I haven't known him no more than two days. So, I didn't think that he had more than friendly feeling for me, and to be honest… Neither did I.

"Uh… no I'm only his friend, that's all, if he likes me he would tell me, but that's not the case." I said, getting really nervous.

"But you like him don't you?" He proceeded to ask again. I'm starting to think that he enjoys asking me those questions, maybe because I'm blushing. Not good.

"Yes… I mean no! I mean… Uh, Can I go to see him?" I asked, sighing in the process. I was truly hoping that he'd keep his mouth shut and didn't ask me more questions.

"Yes, of course, he's upstairs." To my surprise, he didn't. I nodded and walked towards the stairs.

"Thank you." I said, and I went upstairs.

When I arrived, I saw Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda were watching TV. It seemed like it was a national tournament in a card game called Duel Monsters. That game wasbeing popular with the passage of years.

"Hi guys" I said, the sound of my voice caused them to turn around and they greeted me with a big smile on their faces.

"What are you doing?" I asked, Yugi answered my question immediately. I stood beside all of them, considering that I didn't find any space for me to seat down.

"We are watching the national tournament of Duel Monsters." He said. I knew it, also I know that Jounouchi is very exhausted of training with Yugi's grandpa.

"I've heard Jounouchi is training for the tournament for the prize of three million dolars."

"How do you know that?" Anzu asked me, very surprised. I dismissed her question cause it was gonna be all boring to explain from the start.

"It doesn't matter, but it looks like Jounouchi is training very hard." I said. Laughing a bit.

Jounouchi only nodded and he started to remember all the hard trainings from Yugi's grandpa.

"You are between the top 8 but the preliminaries of the city" Honda said, Anzu and I were laughing at Jounouchi's face.

"But I'm sure you'll be a great duelist someday" I said, trying to cheer him up.

"I won't be able to see grandpa's face who did his best effort in teach me"

Then Yugi's grandpa arrived with a box in his arms. Where he came from?! I didn't notice him at all.

"What did you say about me?" Yugi's grandpa said. Jounouchi turned around and answered.

"Grandpa, I'm sorry." Jounouchi wanted to apologize for not trying hard on the trainigs.

"But what are you saying? You did it formidably. I thought you´d be a lost case before you entered on the tournament, but you worked hard" Yugi's grandpa said.

Jounouchi was crying and he was about to hug him, but the grandpa walked away, causing Jou lost his balance and fell down. I nearly laughed.

"By the by, Yugi there is a package for you." Yugi's grandpa said, walking over to Yugi.

"A package? Who is this from?" Yugi asked. I was curious about it. But I realized that the box is from Ilussion Industries.

"I don't know, it doesn't appear anywhere" Yugi's grandpa said, Yugi took the package and he wondered what will be inside.

"Tell me, Yugi why didn't you entered in the tournament? You would have won if you entered" Jounouchi asked, then Yugi answer.

"I wanted to enter for a certain person" He began.

"Kaiba, right?" Anzu said, only for hearing that name, anger was over me again.

Yugi told us that he wanted to duel Kaiba again when he learns about the heart of cards. But I know that is not going to happen.

"I wouldn't trust in him" Jounouchi said, and I don't blame him for having that contemplation.

"Yes, you wouldn't" I muttered.

"Huh?" Yugi said, not catching what I've said.

"Oh… nothing." I laughed nervously.

Severla minutes later, Yugi's grandpa was still curious about the package, finally Yugi opened it, we saw that inside were different things. One of them was a video casette.

Jounouchi suggested to put the video casette, I had the feeling that things were going to be bad from this point, Yugi inserted the video casette, and we saw the creator of Duel Monsters, Pegasus.

"Greetings. Nice to meet you, Yugi" Pegasus said. He knows Yugi? That's weird.

"This is a video message for you, Yugi. About your duel with Kaiba" Everyone know about that duel, I don't know how he knows that.

"I'd like to be witness of your skills, But with a time limit of duel" Did I heard well?, he wanted a duel with Yugi? It's not possible because Pegasus is in a video.

Pegasus explained that the duel is going to be in 15 minutes, when that time is over, the player who has more life points than the opponent, will be the winner.

Then, Pegasus froze us in time, letting him duel with Yugi. Live and Direct.

When we were thawed, we see Yugi screaming at the screen

"Grandpa!"

I see Yugi´s Grandpa on the floor unconscious. I didn´t have no idea what had happened.


	3. Going to a new adventure together

**Hi. Sorry for update until now, I was busy with a math course, but here it is, I hope the inspiration wasn´t gone.**

**And thanks for the favs and follows ;) (From now on the chapters will begin with Yurisa´s POV)**

**Notes: Some parts are based in the 4kids anime version, so it belongs to their respectives owners. Although I added a few things.**

**Symbol: [ ] My interruptions**

We were very bewildered about Yugi´s grandpa, all of us went to our homes.

I said my condolences to Yugi and went to Kaiba Corp [Remember that she lives there].

When I arrived to the principal door I saw an envelope that I supposed was a letter or something, I stepped inside and I was going to open it when I hear a little voice behind me.

"Yuri, where have you been, Seto is very angry with you" Mokuba said, he is like a little brother to me, even though my real brother was really away from me.

"Sorry Mokuba, I was in a friend´s house working on a Project" I lied, it feels bad lying to him, since he trust me, but if I don´t do that he´ll tell Kaiba.

And I´m not in a good mood to talk to him.

"Oh, My brother knew you were there, he told me that he hopes you weren´t on Yugi´s house" Mokuba said, he must have repented what he said, because I wore a terrible glare at Kaiba´s office.

"Do you think I care about what your brother says?. Why not you go to sleep?" I said, very exhausted, I don´t have the heart to Yell at the two. So I walked to my room quickly, but in the way Kaiba arrived.

"Where have you been? I hope you weren´t in Yugi´s house" He said, with a threatening voice.

"Ugh, I´d prefer talk to you tomorrow Kaiba, good night" I said, shutting the door on his face, before he protested.

* * *

><p>Finally alone, I opened the envelope, I saw four cards, one with a dueling glove, the second with a picture of a little island, the other was blank and the last one was a drawing with a boat in it.<p>

It was an invitation to the Duelist Kingdom, I didn´t say before that I´m a duelist, when I was a little girl Kaiba taught me about the game.

I know right know that Yugi recieved the same invitation, this is the only chance he has to saving his Grandpa.

The next day, Yugi told us about the invitation he got last night.

When I told them that I have an invitation too, they got impressed.

"You have an invitation too?" Jounouchi said.

"You didn´t tell us you´re a duelist" Yugi said.

"Well, I thought it wasn´t necessary to tell you" I said.

"You´ll go in boat?" Anzu asked, Yugi and I nodded

"Then, the tournament is going to be in an island?" Jounouchi said.

"Yes, the message says that we´ll depart in a week from Domino port at 21:30" Yugi said, while watching the card invitation.

"Your grandpa it´s there?" Anzu asked. "I don´t know" He said.

I feel that the trip we´re going to take will be very challenging.

"But Yurisa and I have to go there" Yugi said.

"And why Yurisa?" Honda asked, "They invited me too, also I want to help Yugi, can´t I do that?" I said and smiled at Yugi.

"Too bad we can´t go all" I said, seriously if everyone has the intention to help Yugi as good Friends, this was the only problem, not all of us were invited.

For thinking about that disadvantage too long, I missed what Honda said next. Then Jounouchi spoke.

"Without an invitation we can´t boarding the boat" He said it with a disappointing tone. But he continued.

"But I don´t have any Idea that we can do"

"You´re right" Anzu and I said at the same time.

"But also the invitation says that it will be a large amount of money" Honda said.

"It means that the winner will recieve a lot of money" Yugi concluded.

"But who cares about money in a situation like this?" I asked, then Jounouchi grabbed the card from Honda´s hand while smirking.

"It seems like Jounouchi does". Yugi said, worried.

Later that afternoon, I saw Yugi walk to the roof of the school. I called after him, before he went upstairs.

"Yugi, where are you going?" I asked, I knew very well why he is going.

"I´m going to meet Jounouchi upstairs, I saw him a little weird today" He said,

"Hmm, probably he´s thinking about the problem we´re facing, it has something to do with the money" I said.

"Really?" He asked, I looked over the clock and it was pretty late… again.

"My opinion, I got to go, it´s late for me, see ya" I said, while running out of the school.

A week later, it was the day that we were going to go to the tournament in boat. Although we didn´t solve that everyone can go.

Yugi and I arrived while a man with funny hair [Referring to the abriged series]

Welcomes us explaining that we must have the invitation, starships and a dueling glove.

"You must show the stars to board the ship" A man with black glasses said, everyone started to board… Until…

"Hey you, get out of here, only oficial contestants are allowed to board!" A man shouted, Yugi and I look out to see who it was.

"How do you know I´m not oficial." We heard a familiar voice said that.

"Because the officials don´t try to board in that way" The man answer.

We saw that it was Jounouchi and the security were grabbing him against his will. Yugi stayed out of the line and go were Jounouchi was.

"Jounouchi what´s wrong?" He said walking over to him.

**_He´s a lost cause. I thought._**

Meanwhile Yugi helps Jounouchi get away from the security, Anzu and Honda are trying to boarding without anyone notice them. But it won´t be too easy for them.

End of chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done for today, but it´s hard to concentrate when you have a wasp nest outside of your window, it´s horrible. Any Ideas that I can get rid of it, please? Thank you, review please.**


	4. The begining of challenges

**I don´t know what to say here, but…**

**Yurisa: Skip the part until the pharaoh arrives ^.^**

**Me: I´m not going to do it.**

**Yurisa: NO? But…**

**Me: I said NO, ask me that again and I´m going to make that you´ll marry Kaiba.**

**Yurisa: NO, PLEASE!... What if I kill him?**

**Me: Uh- uh. * To the readers* Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>(Yurisa´s POV)<p>

Now, Yugi helped Jounouchi get on board, by giving him one of his stars, with the condition that Jounouchi don´t make any problems.

"I´m glad that you´re on board Jounouchi" Yugi said.

"Yes, this trip was going to be boring without a troublemaker, haha." I said, half teasing.

"Huh? What´s your point psychic girl?" He said, they doesn´t know that I don´t like people to call me like that.

"Don´t call me in that way, Now you´ll see" I was about to hit him until I saw a woman walk over to us. That makes me stop.

"Calm down Yurisa" Yugi said while smiling.

"What we have here?" Said that voice that starts to annoy me for some reason.

"So, You´re that Yugi that everyone talks about right?" She said. Once I hear that she was referring to Yugi, something called Jealousy ran over me.

Jounouchi thought something weird about that woman that makes me hit him.

"Don´t think about that stuff, behave like a gentleman" I whispered to him while I pulled one of his ears, only to make him stop thinking.

She walks over to Yugi. I shot a glare at her, but she ignores me.

"I´m surprised that a boy like you can defeat Kaiba"She said. Hmm, she´s right

"Uh.. Thank you Miss" Yugi tried to say. He was very shy.

"Uhh… Please leave space for him" I said trying to push her away.

"And who are you to say that to me, his girlfriend?" She said, I blinked, then I was about to protest when Jounouchi spoke.

"Lady, I´m the best friend of the famous Yugi, duel master" He said. I slapped my face.

"A girl like you won´t survive one day on the island" The woman said. But she removed her gaze.

"Huh? Who do you think you are? Do you think that you´re better than the rest of us? And LOOK AT ME WHILE I TALK TO YOU!" I yelled but she interrupted me.

"Listen, here you are champion or loser, how could you be their friend if the boy is a jerk and your girlfriend is a pathethic girl and she deserves that she will be defeated in the duels" She said, while walking away.

"I´m going to defeat each of you, and my name is Mai" She finnished, finally walking away.

"UGHHH! THAT WOMAN! She is like KAIBA BUT IN FEMALE FORM!" I shouted, feeling the need of hitting someone.

"Relax Yurisa, we better go inside" Yugi said, trying to calm me down.

"Fine" I said, while I followed them, until I saw something familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

Yurisa saw people hiding from a secret place.

"Ugh, that arrogant. No one is better for the duels than Yugi" Anzu said, but Honda silenced her.

"Shhh silence, they´ll hear you" He said.

"It doesn´t matter, he´s still the best" She said.

Then, Honda saw someone watching them, and freaked out.

"Hide, someone has seen us" Honda said, Anzu was about to protest but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Oh, only is Yurisa" He said and waved at her, while Anzu removed his hand and looked at Yurisa, hoping that she won´t say a thing.

Yurisa only smiled at them and she gave them a thumbs up for good luck, when Yugi said.

"Yurisa, we are waiting for you" He said.

"Uhh. Yes I´ll be right there" She said and said goodbye to them and stepped inside.

It was the moment when Jounouchi decided to fight again with the security.

"Are you kidding or what? It´s a luxury cruise…" He began. Yurisa tried to calm him down when she saw the security ran towards us.

"Jounouchi, don´t be an idiot, stop- " She couldn´t finnish because Jounouchi continued. Yugi was trying to stop him too.

"I know you have better staterooms somewhere" He said, when the security man walk towards him, he seems to be irritated.

"You again? We gave you a chance and you cause more problems" He said, again grabbing Jounouchi against his will.

Yugi seemed to be worried, while Yurisa was irritated too and rolled her eyes.

Not again, he´s an idiot. She thought

Then, two children walk inside the room, they were Insector Haga and Dinosaur Ryuzaki. The finalists of the last tournament.

"Hey, Are you that boy Yugi?" Haga said, caught Yugi by surprised while Jounouchi was fighting with those guys.

"Uh.. Yes, and you are…" Yugi said. Jounouchi continued.

"Haga and Ryuzaki" He finnished.

"You are wasting time with those guys, the staterooms are only for the duelists of the last championship like us" Ryuzaki said.

Only when I thought they can´t be more arrogant… Yurisa Thought.

Then, Yugi walked over to them.

"Congratulations for winning the regionals Haga." Yugi said.

"It was nothing" Haga said.

"Yes, because I facillitated to him that time." Ryuzaki said.

Jounouchi finally got away from the security and said.

"Oh, Yeah? Then Yugi and I are going to win the tournament, right Yugi?"

Yugi smiled and nodded.

"The truth is that the last championship wasn´t a big success, I think I can´t say I´m a winner until I defeat the duelist that outfaced Kaiba." Haga said.

Yugi only stared blank at him, but Haga continued.

"I bet that I´m going to end up fighting with you in the big tournament" "Frankly that´s what I hope" He said, but Yugi said.

"Yes, I hope that too" He said with a nervious voice.

Haga was going to tell them a secret, but Yugi retorted.

"Is not cheating?" He said, but Haga ignored him and continued.

"The other duelists will find out soon, but there´s new rules in the island that require more strategy."

Yurisa: Now we change the points of view

* * *

><p><strong>(Yurisa´s POV)<strong>

I wasn´t paying attention of what Ryuzaki and Jounouchi were saying, cause I was thinking of what Haga said about new rules.

Only we saw Ryuzaki finally walked away, it was good cause I was starting hating him. And Jounouchi was very angry at him.

"Look at those guys" Haga said, and we turned to see all the duelists change their cards.

"They are exchanging cards, they are exchanging and reforced their decks, and prepare for the big tournament" Haga continued.

Yugi now understands the strategy Haga use for his duels.

Ahh, I bet this i show Haga study the strategy of his oponent. He thought.

Meanwhile Jounouchi was trying to Exchange cards and running like a maniac.

"Even Jounouchi is exchanching" Yugi said, I retorted.

"Why do you expect from a fool obsessed with strong cards" I said.

Finally Haga left the room and went to his stateroom.

Anzu and Honda were trying to hide, but Anzu felt something.

"Don´t stand up or we´ll be in trouble" Honda said, getting out of his hidding place.

"This place is getting cold I can´t sit still" She said shivering.

Then Honda said while giggling.

"Haha, in a couple of hours the sun will rise" He said. Anzu was getting mad at him.

"Ughh, how funny Honda" She said, then someone opened the door and they had to hide again.

"Huh? Look is Bakura" She said, and Honda asked confused.

"What Bakura, Are you referring Bakura of the school?"

"What do you think he is doing here?" She said. Honda answered saying that he probably is in the tournament.

* * *

><p><strong>Some dialogues are based in the anime, but I change some things, I´ll try with the next chapter be more different. I need more time, review and rate :D<strong>

**Yurisa: Maybe if you review we convince her that she let me kill Kaiba.**

**Me: Why are you here? Go back to the ship! Heh, ignore her. Bye.**


	5. Dangerous boy in the ship: Save me!

**Oh God! How long I left this story?**

**Yurisa: 4 Months! I despise you for that! (Sticks tounge out)**

**Sorry… Anyways, I decided to change things with Yurisa's intervention, as I promised! Hope the wait was worth it.**

* * *

><p><em><span>(Yurisa's POV)<span>_

I was sitting on the floor of the ship, while Jounouchi and Yugi went out of the big room that we shared with the rest of the duelists of the tournament, we didn't have a room by our own because that was only for the finalists of the last duel we saw on TV, Haga and Ryuzaki, two troublemakers. Suddendly I heard something.

"Look who we have here!" A familiar voice said, making me jump a little. What is he doing here? Haunting me?. I turned around to see a 18 year old boy with red hair and dark blue eyes standing in front of me, almost stepping on my cards, I took them away from his feet.

"Oh, hello Anthony, why are you here? I thought your level in dueling was very low". I said, teasing him, that reply caused him to frown and kneeled on my side, I moved away a little. He laughed quietly.

"How funny, Yuri… You see, I'm not here to duel anybody, I'm here to see you". He said, staring deep into my eyes. I blushed a little and looked away, despite he's a very good looking guy, I don't like his Company for reasons I'll explain later. Without looking at him, I replied.

"I knew that…but I'm not very glad to see you, though". We heard a big *Ooohh* from all the people that somehow was listening to our conversation, also, we heard someone saying to Anthony…*YOU'RE IN THE FRIEND ZONE, BUDDY!*.

"Why you say that? What did I do to deserve this kind of treat?!". He said, starting to wrap his arms around me. A warning Bell rang in my head and I pushed him away and stood up.

"You know what you did! Stop following me!". I shouted, however, I heard someone yelling and I knew what was happening, and it involved my best Friends. I ran outside the ship, only to discover Yugi and Jounouchi staring at the sea with concerned looks.

"Guys! Are you alright?!" Yugi shook his head and Jounouchi answered.

"That Idiot throw Yugi's Exodia cards into the sea!". With that, he throw himself into the wáter only to rescue Yugi's cards, ignoring the risk he was going to take.

"What?! Jounouchi! Get back here! Your life is more important than those cards!" I shouted, Yugi did that as well, trying to convince Jounouchi to get out of the wáter, but he didn't listen.

"Yuri, I have to rescue Jounouchi, wait for me!" Yugi said, and threw himself as well into the water, I feared for their life, so, I decided to go upstairs where Anzu and Honda were.

I asked if I could help, Honda nodded quickly so, together we gave Yugi a stair for them to climb up. They did so. I sighed in relief to see them healthy and save, I hugged Jounouchi and then Yugi, when I did that, Anzu was glaring at me with jealousy, I ignored her.

We decided to go to sleep for the big day tomorrow, Everyone has a reason to win the tournament, Jounouchi for her sister that she's going to be operated, Yugi to rescue his grandpa, Mai, Maybe to win money. And me… To travel to see my family, I haven't seen them since I was 9 years old.

I looked for Anthony, but I didn't see him anywhere. Let's say that that boy is going to be very important later.

[Next day, Finally in the Duelist Kingdom]

"Finally! We are here! Who wants to be beated by me?" An energic voice said, it was Jounouchi and he was very excited to be in the Kingdom, cause he could use his dueling skills to win.

"Yes! Let's find and opponent, shall we?!" Yugi said happy

Everyone began to walk, but they stopped because they saw I wasn't coming with them. Yugi asked.

"Hey, Yuri-chan, Are you coming with us?!" I blinked because the way he called me, Anzu was glaring at me while thinking possible ways to get rid of me. I replied.

"Hmmm? Oh, no Yugi, I think I'll be dueling by my own… I want to think some things, so… See ya!". They nodded and I walked away. Looking for potential victims.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Beggining of Battle City, a few weeks before that tournament]<strong>_

Duelist Kingdom was over, and it turned out so well for Yugi and Jounouchi, Yugi won and gave the money to Jou (Jounouchi's nickname by me) for his little sister, Shizuka. Then Mokuba was saved by Yugi, after Pegasus took his soul away. And Kaiba… well, he was a Jerk.

The Sun arose, it was school day, I seriously didn't have energy to go, why? I was just lazy that day, Kaiba entered into my room and opened the window, letting the Sun enter in my room as well, I groaned, covering my face with a pillow.

"Come on Yurisa, You are going to be late". He said soflty , then he approached to my bed and shook me gently, a gesture very weird.

"Ugh, Why do I have to go?... Wait, and you?!" I asked, I'm not the only teenager in this situation, he was one too, he looks like a 20 year old guy but still…

"I have a Company, I recieved an excellent education when I was a kid, so… I don't need to take more classes".

I rolled my eyes and sighed, standing up, and dragged Kaiba outside my room, but when I was going to close the door, he pushed to open it again.

"What are you going to do?" He said. I blinked a few times… Seriously? I can't be alone for a moment in this place.

"I'm going to put my school uniform on, I don't want you in here while I do that, you know?".

Kaiba just chuckled and left, I was grateful with him for once in a while. I finished getting ready and headed to the school.

**XxXx**

I ran to my classroom, I hoped that the teacher was not there yet, but when I entered, nobody was there, I was asking myself where they could be, so I looked for my classmates and Friends, but nobody was there.

"Come on, where are they?". Suddendly, my Millenium Barrete was glowing, it was strange, it only glows when something bad happens… I started to panic… I heard footsteps and pulled out my barrete out of my hair to turn it into a sword. I continued to hear footsteps, even clearer.

"Yurisa…" A voice said, like in a horror movie, I didn't think it was a ghost, cause That things don't exist. But… where that voice come from?.

"Yugi? Is that you?!". I asked, hoping that it was the cute Yugi who was calling me, however, I felt that someone or something stole my Millennium Item.

"What the-?! Give me that back!" I shouted to a shadow that was walking to another room of the school, I followed the shadow, until I arrived to an empty classroom, its walls were destroyed and the chairs looked all painted and broken.

"Jounouchi! If this is a joke, I'm going to kill you!" I was shuddering at this point, what the hell was happening? Why am I here?, that moment looked like one of the scenes of a horror movie that my mother used to watch.

I was looking for my Barrete around the whole classroom, until I saw it on a desk, I was going to take it when two hands covered my mouth and their owner began to tied me up. I bit one of his hands and I was ready to run, when the guy grabbed me again and covered my mouth and nose with a tissue, it had something on it cause it smelled really weird, I grew too tired, slowly losing conscious until everything was dark.

Meanwhile, Yugi and the rest of the classroom were on Physical Education class, the class began so early than the other days, so the ones who were late, they weren't allowed to enter. Teacher and Principal's orders.

* * *

><p>All the girls were auditioning for being cheerleaders, one by one in alphabetic order. It was Anzu's turn, when she passed, Yugi, Jounouchi and Honda were cheering her up and smiled at her.<p>

"Thank you Miss Mazaki, you can seat now" The teacher said, Anzu sat beside the other girls that passed, on the other side of the playground were the girls waiting for their turn, but Anzu didn't see Yurisa anywhere, she wondered what happened to her, considering she's a responsable girl.

"Now, Baisotei Obinata Yurisa". The teacher called her, the students were silent staring at each other waiting for their classmate to show up. But nobody answered. The teacher called again exasperated.

"Where is Miss Obinata?". Yugi and his Friends were looking at each other very concerned. Yurisa had never missed a class, where is she?.

"I'm so worried about her, I hope she's ok". Yugi said.

"Don't worry Yug, I guess she arrived late, that's why she's not here". Jounouchi said, Yugi was not convinced, he was very concerned and he feared the worst thing. He just knew that Yurisa was not fine.

A little glow started to appear in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and in a couple of seconds, the soul of an Acient Pharaoh from 5000 years took control of Yugi's body. His name: Yami. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

"I should go to find her, I have the feeling that she's in danger". Yami said, Jounouchi replied.

"What? Are you sure?" Yami nodded, he asked the teacher if he could go out for a little while to look for the missing girl, the teacher nodded and gave Yami the hall pass. Yami walked in the whole school hoping that he could see his friend, but… Nothing.

Another glow appeared on the Millennium Puzzle indicating that it had found another millennium item, Yami followed the glow until he reached to the empty classroom that Yurisa had entered before and saw her on the floor tied up, unconscious, with a guy in front of her prepared for doing what Yami was sure the guy was going to do.

"Hey, you! Get away from her! Do you hear me?!" Yami's face was turning so angry causing a little symbol appeared on his forehead, they guy only chuckled.

"I did what I had to do with her! You came so late!". Yami's heart stopped for a few seconds, hearing those words hurt. He wanted to protect his friend, but… Did he come that late?.

"Now, get out of my sight before I get rid of you!" The guy said while grabbing a gun and pointed at Yami.

"If you did something to her, you'll pay your actions!" Yami said, ignoring the gun, he was ready to put this idiot where he belonged, he had to protect Yurisa, he felt like it was his duty.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! This is too long! I did almost 2000 words! Is my record, Phew is late and I'm tired!<strong>

**Yurisa: You were supposed to upload this chapter lots of hours ago, but no… You decided to try to draw me instead! (Chuckles)**

**Well, sorry for making you visible to our readers!... Anyways, hope you like it, I put a lot of effort in this! And energy!**

**Yugi: Yes, hope you like it! (Puppy dog eyes)**

**Awww how can you resist his adorable eyes?. Thanks for Reading! Bye!**


End file.
